EDeukyo Maid Tai
by ThunderFox JT
Summary: An Ed, Edd n' Eddy/Hanaukyo Maid Tai crossover parody. Eddy recieves a letter from his late granduncle from Honshu, Japan, and receives his inheritance. My first EEn'E crossover fan fic! Chapter 4 is up! Warning: Age 14/up, but reviews are accepted.
1. SpecialED Delivery

EDeukyo Maid Tai By: Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" Santos nadiaja@bellsouth.net tfjt_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Time for Disclaimer:  
  
This fan fic is a crossover parody of Cartoon Network and A.K.A. Cartoon Productions' Ed, Edd n' Eddy with Hanaukyo Maid Tai. Ed, Edd n' Eddy and Hanaukyo Maid Tai are copyrighted by their owners, so I don't mean to harm them. I'm only using the characters to make my crossover parody fan fic. I'm only making this fan fic more interesting. SO PLEASE DON"T SEW US!!!!! Thank you for your support.  
  
Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" Santos  
  
Chapter 1: SpecialED Delivery  
  
In the good ol' USA, there's a little town like any other called Peach Creek, a tranquil town with it's usual candy store, junkyard, trailer park, construction site, and urban living. The neighborhood, or usually called the Cul-De-Sac, is enjoying another beautiful afternoon with kids playing around after a long day at school.  
  
Kevin was showing off Nazz his radical stunts on his bike, Sarah and Jimmy were playing tea party with their dollies and plush toys at Sarah's backyard, and Rolf is tending his chores with a craving for canned beets after finishing them. Nothing could go wrong in a peaceful day like this, except if you're an Ed-boy.  
  
Ed, Edd and Eddy are well under way with another scam on poor reliable Johnny 2x4 and his wooden companion Plank. But today, Fate will change Eddy's luck for the rest of his life.  
  
"Well hello there strangers!" Greeted Eddy to Johnny and Plank while wearing raggedy overwalls and a gold miner's safety helmet. "I'm Gold Nugget Ned and welcome to Gold Nugget Ned's mine cart ride!"  
  
"Do you hear that plank? We're going on a wild mine cart ride! Woo Hoo!" smiled Johnny with his bucktooth sticking out.  
  
"You bet your back mule, and for only one measly quarter per customer, not only you gonna ride the wildest ride of your life, but you get to grab gold along the way before the ride ends. Heh Heh." Snickered Eddy as usual.  
  
"Really? Wow! Let's stake our claim Plank!" Johnny paid 50 cents for their admission, Eddy was pleased. " Your cart awaits Johnny boy. ^_^"  
  
Eddy lead plank to an Ed-made mine cart, and along the tracks leads the entrance of a cardboard mineshaft that start from the top of the junkyard to the end of an alleyway. Eddy strapped Johnny and Plank really tight so that they won't fall off the mine cart.  
  
"Are you ready boys?" Eddy said, grasping on the cart release switch.  
  
"Ready as we ever be Ned." Said Johnny  
  
"Then a waaaaaaaaaaayy we go!" Eddy pulled the switch and Johnny's cart slowly railed toward the dip of the tracks and blurred down into the mineshaft. "Oh, be careful if you meet any ghosts!"  
  
Johnny and Plank were tossed and turned from quick tight turns and jumping over bent off tracks, and Johnny was screaming with excitement while Plank held in silently (he's just wood you know). But suddenly Johnny's big head bumped into something-hard overhead, it was gold.  
  
"Woo Hoo! We found gold Plank!" shouted Johnny to his 4-cornered compadre. " Let's grab some more!"  
  
Meanwhile, at the near end of the mineshaft, Ed and Double D were covered with white flour and wearing tattered mining clothes, getting ready to scare Johnny and Plank.  
  
"Look at me! I'm the ghost of day old bread!" mumbled Ed with his stupidity.  
  
"Shh, quiet Ed, I think I hear Johnny and Plank coming." Said Double D quietly. "Hope you know your lines Ed."  
  
"Righto!" Answered Ed with his same old half smile.  
  
The railing sound from the mine cart came closer and closer, so Ed and Double D began to make scary noises and ghostly booing.  
  
"Look Plank, ghosts!" Said Johnny, but then the mine cart was about to run over Ed and Double D.  
  
They screamed in fear when the mine cart ran through them, turning them into ghostly flat Eds.  
  
"Are we having fun yet? Nah ha ha!" laughed Ed with a flat smiling face.  
  
"Oh the pain!" moaned Double D.  
  
After the ride was over, Johnny jumped out of the cart with Plank and a bag full of gold, looking all dizzy-like with stars over his bald-headed noggin.  
  
"Enjoyed the ride? Well y'all come back now, ya' here?" Said Eddy in a hillbilly accent.  
  
"What's that Plank. Plank said he want's me to check the gold if it's real before we leave." Johnny pulled out a gold bar from the bag, but Eddy was getting nervous if Johnny finds out the gold is fake.  
  
Johnny knocked on the gold bar, and it feels hard, but when he smelled it, his nose started to twitch unpleasantly from the smell.  
  
"Ack! P.U.! Plank says this gold it's fake! It's nothing but month-old stale cheese with gold food coloring!" Said Johnny in an unhappy mood. "We want a refund!"  
  
"I painted them myself." Recalled Ed holding the helpless Double D like a football. "I collect stale cheese. Ha ha ha!"  
  
And so, the Eds gave their money back and once again with no money to buy jawbreakers.  
  
"Man, this really bites." Groaned Eddy. "Why do our scams never work right?"  
  
Double D looked at Eddy and sighed. "Well Eddy, this wouldn't have happened if we used gold paint on rocks instead of rancid cheese."  
  
"It's not just rancid cheese Double D, It's a way of life!" recalled Ed with another stupid moral.  
  
" Okay, okay, it was the only thing I could think of, it almost looks like gold." But then Eddy started to look depressed. "Man who am I kidding, if only my big brother didn't went away, everything would've gone my way!"  
  
"I wish something cool would happen right now!" But then a whistle blew by a nearby mailman from Eddy's House.  
  
"The mail's here!" Eddy rushed back to his house and opened the mailbox. "I hope is the that grand prize from the Chunky Puffs Super Duper Sweepstakes! I mailed in a hundred entries to win that prize, and nothing's gonna stop me!"  
  
"Um Eddy, I'm concern but the possibilities of winning the sweepstakes are a million to one." Recalled Double D eagerly.  
  
"Details, details, now let see. Bills, bills, bills, bills, bills, new credit card, coupons, you already won one million dollars.huh? What's this?" Eddy looked at the last mail he pulled out. The letter is all-fancy with decorations and an "E" emblem on the back as a seal. Eddy was very curious, so he looked at the sender's address.  
  
"Hey! This letter was sent from Honshu, Japan, and it's directly to me?" Said Eddy in confusion. "But I don't know anyone from Honshu, Japan."  
  
Double D scratched his chin in curiosity. "So it seems Eddy, so it seems."  
  
To be continue.  
  
Preview: ThunderFox JT: On the next chapter of EDeukyo Maid Tai, Eddy receives a letter from Japan, and it's said that it's from his rich late granduncle, saying about Eddy's inheritance. But who is Eddy's granduncle? And what plot waits in Honshu, Japan? Find out on the next chapter of EDeukyo Maid Tai in Chapter 2: ServicED is Our Specialty. See Ya!  
  
Note: I'm glad to accept reviews about the fan fic. 


	2. ServicED is Our Specialty

EDeukyo Maid Tai By: Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" Santos nadiaja@bellsouth.net tfjt_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Time for Disclaimer:  
  
This fan fic is a crossover parody of Cartoon Network and A.K.A. Cartoon Productions' Ed, Edd n' Eddy with Hanaukyo Maid Tai. Ed, Edd n' Eddy and Hanaukyo Maid Tai are copyrighted by their owners, so I don't mean to harm them. I'm only using the characters to make my crossover parody fan fic. I'm only making this fan fic more interesting. SO PLEASE DON"T SEW ME!!!!! Thank you for your support.  
  
Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" Santos  
  
Chapter 2: ServicED is Our Specialty  
  
Last time, the Eds came out penniless with another scam backfired. But when the mail came in at Eddy's house, Eddy receives a letter by someone from Honshu, Japan. But who could've sent the letter to Eddy in such short notice?  
  
"Maybe it's a blood-thirsty ninja assassin from the Supasushi-clan who sends eerie messages to their victims, like in the kung fu movies." Said Ed, imitating a ninja while wearing a scarf over his mouth, holding a paper shuriken in a cheesy ninja stance.  
  
"Nah, get over it ninja boy, I bet it's a secret admirer who read my good looking profile in the Internet, oh I'm such a lady's man." Eddy recalled, kissing his puny muscles.  
  
Double D sighed from his so-called friends' wild ideas. "Oh p-lease! Could you at least open the envelope and see who's it from."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah whatever." Eddy carelessly opened the envelope and began reading the letter.  
  
"Let me see Eddy!" Ed shouted while breathing over Eddy's back.  
  
"Cut it out Ed, your stinky breath is wrinkling the letter!" Eddy pushed him over, but instead he pushed himself back since he's weaker than Ed is.  
  
"*groans* Okay, where was I; Dear grandnephew, If you're. . .uh. . .you're. . .Argh, I can't read these fancy-snazzy squiggly words." Shrugged Eddy. "You read it Double D."  
  
"Sometimes it's hard to be the only one with advanced literature skills and knowledge, a curse I'm afraid." Sighed Double D, and he pulled out his special reading glasses so he can read the letter for him. " Okay, now let me see."  
  
**************************  
  
Dear grandnephew,  
  
If you're reading this letter, that means I am no longer living in this world and left to the "Great Beyond". It's been so long I haven't seen you since you were a baby. While in loving care of your parents and my so- called half brother in America, I've dreamed to see you one last time before I died. I'm very sorry for this uncertain plot, and in return, I decided t to leave my mansion estate and fortune as your inheritance since I have no descendents in my country. I have enclosed some plane tickets for your safe arrival as soon as possible. May your life fill with happiness of my eternal gratitude.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Echigo Edeukyo  
  
****************************  
  
"My word, that was beautiful. T_T" cried Double D in an emotional moment. "I feel so sorry for his lonely death. . ." But Eddy then grabbed the letter from his hands, drooling over that last statement.  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Eddy was overjoyed in excitement. "After all those meaningless attempts of my "Get Rich Quick" scams, I've finally getting the one thing I deserve, cash, cash, and more CASH!"  
  
" You're in the bunny, Eddy!" Said Ed in a goofy look. "That's money, chowder head." Recalled Eddy.  
  
"Eddy! I'm ashamed of you, have you any moral decency and respect for your granduncle's death?" Double D complained in serious tone because of Eddy's cruel intentions.  
  
"Yeah, so what sock head? As long as I'm getting his money, I'll be made- in-the." Suddenly, Eddy's brain snapped. "Wait! Did you say Echigo Edeukyo?"  
  
"Well yes, what makes you so concern? IF you are!" Answered Double D.  
  
"I think I remember something, like. a flashback!" Then the scenery turned blurry as the flashback began.  
  
"Ahhh! My face is blurry!" Screamed Ed. "Shut Up Ed!"  
  
Flashback  
  
It was 6 years ago, way before my granddad ran over stop signs, he told me stories about his half-brother from Japan. His name was Echigo Edeukyo, and he's one of my favorite relatives who changed my life. He even told me one story about my great granddad that used to travel the world. Years after WWI, my great granddad went to Japan to see the sights. But suddenly, he met a beautiful girl named Miyuki, the heir of the Edeukyo clan, one of Japan's most richest clans and nobles. They were made for each other and shared forbidden love, I don't know what that means, but I think that's how my granduncle was born. But somehow the clan was furious when they found out Miyuki was eloping with a foreigner, especially an American. And for that matter, my great granddad returned to America, never to see his loving Miyuki-chan ever again. When WWII broke out, Miyuki raised a loving son in loving memory of her first love. Granddad told me how kind Echigo was when I was a baby and the good times we shared: playing horsy and patty cake, and most importantly. HE EVEN BOUGHT ME MY FIRST JAWBREAKER! Then left to Japan to continue his work. After that, he stopped coming since he was too busy with social business with the clan. That was the last time I remember about him and I. . .I. . .I miss him!  
  
Flash forward  
  
The scenery returned back to normal, and Eddy was crying over Double D's shoulder. "Double D! You're were right, I should have paid more respect to his death."  
  
"Don't worry Eddy, I know your granduncle may forgive you, he just wanted to make you happy." Double D patted Eddy's back to calm him down, but then Ed started to shed tears as well. "Ed, you too?"  
  
"Uh, huh." Ed hummed in with a drippy nose and blew it with a dirty handkerchief. "I wish I had a granduncle like Eddy's!"  
  
"Thanks for the pick-me-up, Double D" Eddy snorts his nose with all the drippy mucus from his nostrils. "I would really love to bring you guys with me, but there's not enough tickets for the trip."  
  
"Oh contraire Eddy, but there's still more writing on the back of this letter" Double D revealed the backside of the letter.  
  
*******************************  
  
P.S. One of my maids enclosed two extra plane tickets for two of your friends, you can bring them to the mansion if you like.  
  
********************************  
  
"Woo Hoo! Looks like we're going together huh boys." Eddy smirked while holding his two best buddies with joy.  
  
"Indeed Eddy, just like old times." Concurred Double D. "Like the Three Musketeers."  
  
"All FOR ONE. . ."  
  
"AND GRAVY FOR ALL!"  
  
"This is gonna be tougher than I thought." Said Eddy in a worried look.  
  
The next day, the Eds have reunited themselves at the bus stop, carrying their luggage and escentials. But Ed carried everything from his room, same as usual.  
  
"Okay boys, did everyone gotten their parent's permission?" Asked Eddy.  
  
"Affirmative Eddy!" Double D agreed, showing his parent's permission slip in computer format.  
  
"Me too Eddy!" Shouted Ed in a happy tone. "Sarah wanted to come, but mom and dad said no because it's too expensive."  
  
Double D and Eddy sighed in relief, wiping off the sweat of their foreheads. "Lucky for us Ed, imagine what would've been like if Sarah tagged along."  
  
"Indeed, I doubt Sarah would've killed us if we didn't took her to this year's Hamtaro Convention." Giving the thought about it, Double D started to shake in fear.  
  
"Gross!" Ed agreed.  
  
Eddy pushed Ed out of the way and saw the bus. "Hey Look! The bus is here!" The bus has finally arrived since its next stop is Peach Creek International Airport, but then Kevin rode along and saw the Eds.  
  
"Hey Dorks!" Kevin smirked and stopped his bike for a while. "What are you three doing here? Don't you know it's a school day?"  
  
"We're going to the Airport, KEVIN." Said Eddy sarcastically.  
  
"Oh Really, to where? Dorkannia. Ha ha." Kevin laughed at the Eds.  
  
"No Kevin, we're going to Japan." Answered Ed.  
  
"To see Eddy receive his inheritance from his deeply departed granduncle." Agreed Double D.  
  
Kevin bluffed of their excuse, since he doesn't believe them. "Granduncle, Smanduncle, big deal. My dad got a new promotion from the jawbreaker factory, and he earns ten times more money than your stupid drop- dead old fart."  
  
Eddy was furious and face turned burning red. "Hey! Don't you dare talk about my granduncle that way, Kevin! When we get to Japan, you're gonna regret the day you mess with me, my friends, and my granduncle's death."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Well, smell ya later dorks! If I wanna." Kevin gave them a raspberry and rode off back to school.  
  
"My word Eddy, that was intriguing." Eddy's self-respect amazed double D. "I never seen you act like that before."  
  
"Eddy's da' MAN!" Cheered Ed, giving Eddy a pat-on-the-back, but hit him too hard.  
  
"Well, he was pissin' me off, so I had to say it. Nobody disrespects my family." Eddy stood up wiping the dirt off his clothes. "Come on, let get in the bus to the airport as soon as possible."  
  
"Right!" Ed and Double nodded in unison.  
  
And so, the Eds put their bags away inside the trunk, got in the bus, and drove away. A half an hour has passed, and the Eds have arrived to Peach Creek International Airport, with their luggage sent to the baggage drop, and their tickets ready. They passed through the metal detectors, Eddy and Double D were okay, but the alarm sounded off after Ed passed through. The security guards scanned the half-witted Ed-boy with their handheld metal detectors. They searched him, but instead it tickles him. Then the guards took off Ed's green jacket, and searched through it pockets. All they could find was an old-fashioned metal toaster, a die cast model of a rocket ship, and a stack of limited edition, metallic cover Slug-U-La magazines, Ed was clear to go.  
  
They arrived at Gate 32, where their flight to Japan is waiting. The Eds look through the window and saw the plane they're going to ride, Japan Airlines. They showed their tickets to a female Japanese flight attendant and she looked at tickets carefully.  
  
"My, it looks like you'll be staying in 1st class, kids. How ever did you get these tickets?" Asked the flight attendant.  
  
"Well, let just say a family member gave me the tickets for a special day." Smirked Eddy.  
  
"I see. Well then, enjoy your flight, and thank you for choosing Japan Airlines. Sayonara!" bowed the flight attendant.  
  
As they went pass through the gate, the three Eds have finally made it to 1st class. It had everything they ever wanted: free snacks and sushi, big screen TV, portable headphones, and online Internet access with free games. They were made in the shade. As the plane took off, they waved one last good bye to Peach Creek and the Cul-De-Sac.  
  
Edd: Good-bye mother and father! Good-bye school! Good-bye my 5,362 ants!  
  
Ed: Bye baby sister! Bye Johnny and Plank! Bye Jimmy! Bye Rolf! Bye chickens! Hey, I can see my house from here. Then three seagulls flew by Hi Penelope, Edmund, and Nester!  
  
Eddy: Good riddance to Kevin and the Kanker Sisters! And HELLOOOOOO fame and fortune!  
  
The plane flew higher and higher until their hometown is nothing more than a gleaming little dot. The Eds were enjoying their flight, playing and talking all day, and sleeping all night. 3-4 days has passed, and the Eds were sound asleep. When suddenly, the plane landed with a big thump, which woke up Double D and Eddy. Eddy shoved Ed's shoulder to wake him up, since he was still sleeping.  
  
"Are we there yet?" mumbled Ed with drool all over his mouth.  
  
"Of course we're are lumpy. Look out the window!" Eddy pushed Ed's head to the window seat, and Ed suddenly stared at the Sendai airport and the surrounding Japanese buildings! They've finally arrived to Japan!  
  
"COOL!" Ed cried and pulled out his head out of the window pain.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Asked Eddy in excitement. "Let's go!"  
  
The Eds quickly rushed out of the plane in a gust of wind before anyone could. Claimed their luggage, packed up some tour guides, maps, jawbreakers, rice crackers and curry bread from the nearest convenience store (Good thing Double D has been freshing up his Japanese along the way), and heads out of the airport.  
  
"Jumping Jiranimo!" Exclaimed Eddy with surprise. "I never knew Japan would look this good! All green and civilized."  
  
"Banzai!" Shouted Ed with his arm waving.  
  
"Well let's not dilly-dally on sighting seeing gentlemen." Complained Double D, holding up a map and the letter. "But according to this map, we're at Sendai, which is at least 30-50 miles away from Honshu."  
  
Eddy dropped his jaw after hearing Double D's last statement. "50 miles?! That'll take us forever!"  
  
Ed scratched the side of his head in curiosity. "How're we gonna make it to the mansion Double D?"  
  
Double D rolled the map and put it into his backpack. "Not to worry my dear friends, I have some expendable solutions."  
  
From then on, the Eds tried various ways to travel: hitchhiking on the back of convenience store trucks, hitching a ride from motor scooter drivers, bicycle rentals, and last but not least, hiking through forest mountains. At that time at the cliff of a mountain, the Eds were exhausted after a close shave with nature.  
  
"*pant*. . .*pant*. . .That was close one!" Gasped Eddy, twisting his sweaty T-shirt to soak out all the sweat. "I thought we're gonna be bear chow for good!"  
  
Double D took off his beanie, then cuts a scene to Double D's hand flip- flopping his beanie, then back to Double D putting it back on. "Oh I concur Eddy, if only SOMEONE hadn't woke that mountain bear with a bear hug."  
  
Then Eddy and Double D turned towards Ed eating his last rice cracker, looking him straight in the eyes. "Come on guys! I thought it was a panda." Cried Ed in despair and fumbled his lips.  
  
"Ed, pandas live in China, not in Japan." Recalled Double D with his intuition.  
  
"Oh, okay. . ." Ed finished his last rice cracker.  
  
"What's the word on the mansion Double D?" Eddy pushes his head out of his T-shirt collar  
  
Double D pulls out the map from his backpack. "Well according to the map, the mansion should be at least 200 meters from here."  
  
Eddy was concerned of Double D's navigation after those many attempts in transportation "Really Double D? Are you sure?"  
  
"The map doesn't lie Eddy, I'm sure your granduncle's mansion is close by." Double D pointed the location of the mansion to Eddy.  
  
"Really?" Eddy continued asking.  
  
"Really!" Double D replied back.  
  
While Eddy and Double D continued arguing, Ed continued eating more food until he saw something out of the cliff. "Home on the reign, huh guys?" Mumbled Ed, slurping his jawbreaker.  
  
"Cut it out Ed!" Shouted Eddy.  
  
"But guys, I think I see. . ." Ed continued pointing at the mansion.  
  
Eddy was so furious of Ed's whining that he grabbed Ed by the collar. " Ed, could you just SHUT UP! If I hear one more peep out of you I'll.HUH?!" Eddy looked over Ed's right shoulder. Right over the cliff is a great view of none other than Edeukyo's mansion estate. " WHOA NELLY!!"  
  
"See? Told ya'!" Recalled Double D in a sarcastic tone and walking toward them.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go roughing it!" But suddenly, combine weight of all three of the Eds made the edge of the cliff too uneasy. "UH OH."  
  
They stood still with out breaking a sweat, and Double D whispered to them quietly. "Gentlemen, don't move an inch, don't even think about breathing."  
  
But out of a bush, popped out a little brown rabbit staring at Ed. "Hey look guys, it's a bunn-y. . .ah. . .ah. . ."  
  
"NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD!" Thought Eddy and Double D in unison.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH. . .*plugged*" Eddy quickly plugged Ed's mouth and nostrils with super-duper-secret-marshmallow-surprise pieces from their extra box of chunky puffs.  
  
"Phew! That was a close one. . ." Sighed Eddy with relief. "ACHOOOOOOOO!" The cliff suddenly collapsed from Eddy's gigantic sneeze by surprise. "I hate cartoon surprise takes."  
  
Ed, Edd n' Eddy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. . ."  
  
Faster, and faster, the Eds fell down the cliff like three lead balloons. But when they hit the mountain hill with full impact, they rolled down the hill like bowling balls, and crashed right onto a certain large gate.  
  
"Ehhh. . .STRIIIIIIIIKE!" Mumbled Eddy, seeing Dollar and Yen signs over his head.  
  
"Rubber-Baby-Buggy-Bumpers." Double D was all-dizzy like and lost his balance.  
  
"I think I swallowed some dirt. Nah ha ha." Ed laughed with his stomach full of dirt.  
  
Eddy regained all his senses and looked at the gate. "Man! What hit us? Hey! We're here!"  
  
"Huh?" Then Double D's eyes turn into Bambi eyes after seeing the gate. "Rapture!"  
  
"Is the trip over? BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRPPPP!" Ed belched out the all dirt he ate. "Excuse me. I think I lost my lunch."  
  
" At last! We're finally here boys! Get ready to retire!" Said Eddy with delight.  
  
"This gate reminds me of Baron-O-Beef-Dip's Curse of the Gate to Doomsday, the mini series." Advised Ed with one of his Sci-Fi movie moments.  
  
"Well Whoop-di-doo Ed." Said Eddy carelessly, ignoring whatever Ed said.  
  
"Gentlemen, shouldn't we at least ask someone to open the gate through that speaker." Double D pointed at that speaker near the gate. "Go ahead Eddy. You do it, it's your inheritance."  
  
"Well. . .okay." Shrugged Eddy and then he pushed the doorbell button on the speaker.  
  
Then a cute female voice came out of the speaker. "Mushi, mushi?" Answered the girl in Japanese language.  
  
"He-llo? Do-you-un-der-stand-en-glish? Asked Eddy in a slow but simple pace.  
  
"Yes, I understand english." Replied the girl in English, but in a Japanese accent.  
  
"Good." Sighed Eddy in relief. "Now listen closely! My name is Eddy, and I brought my friends with me from America. We're here about my late granduncle's passing and my inheritance. So will ya' please open the gate?"  
  
"One moment please." The mysterious girl's voice suddenly faded, and then the gates have open slowly."  
  
"Finally!" Shouted Eddy.  
  
But somehow, when the Eds walked through the gate, everything was quiet. . .TOO quiet. When suddenly, the earth started to shake.  
  
"W-w-what's-s-s g-g-going o-on D-Double D-D-D?" Shouted Eddy with shaky tone.  
  
"I-I'm n-not s-sure Ed-d-dy-dy-dy!" Double D answered with his teeth chattering.  
  
"Shoosh, my yeast is rising." Ed put his head to the ground, hearing the vibration from underground.  
  
"W-what I-is it E-e-d-d-d?" Asked Double D.  
  
"STAMPEDE!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Ed in fear.  
  
"W-W-WHAT!!!" Exclaimed Eddy. Without warning, coming from the mansion, a big cloud of dust came dashing toward the Eds.  
  
"Ed was right! It is a stampede!" Recalled Double D  
  
"Yeah, but a stampede of what?" Asked Eddy in fear. "That's what I like to know!"  
  
But when that cloud of smoke came in closer, the Eds could almost see what or who's making that stampede. It was much worse than a stampede of buffaloes, but a stampede of.CUTE BEAUTIFUL MAIDS?!"  
  
"MY GOD!!! IT'S A STAMPEDE OF MAIDS!" Said Double D in a nervous state. "Hundreds of'em!"  
  
"Hundreds? No freakin' way!" Recalled Eddy.  
  
"TOO MANY MAIDS FOR ED!" Ed hid his body under his shirt and green jacket.  
  
"EDIU-SAMA!!!!!!!" Cried the beautiful maid squadron of the Edeukyo mansion.  
  
"NOT GOOD, NOT GOOD!!!"  
  
To be continued.  
  
Preview: ThunderFox JT: Yo! ThunderFox JT here! On the next chapter of Edeukyo Maid Tai, the Eds get their hands full with the ever-lovable Edeukyo Maids, serving their every whim, at least they thought it was their every whim. But then another maid come to see Eddy and explained everything about the mansion, the maids and his granduncle. Find out next time in chapter 3: Love Thy ED, Eddy Meets Mariel. See ya there.  
  
Note: reviews and comments are always accepted. Thank You! 


	3. Love Thy ED, Eddy Meets Mariel!

EDeukyo Maid Tai  
  
By: Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" Santos nadiaja@bellsouth.net tfjt_2000@yahoo.com  
  
Time for a disclaimer:  
  
This fan fic is a crossover parody of Cartoon Network and A.K.A. Cartoon Productions' Ed, Edd n' Eddy with Hanaukyo Maid Tai. Ed, Edd n' Eddy and Hanaukyo Maid Tai are copyrighted by their owners, so I don't mean to harm them. I'm only using the characters for my crossover parody fan fic. I'm only making this fan fic more interesting. SO PLEASE DON'T SEW ME! Thank you for your support.  
  
Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" Santos  
  
Notice:  
  
Since this fan fic is PG-13, this chapter may contain some nudity (don't worry, there's only one scene with nudity), minor adult content or anything that's fan service related (minor anime hentai or cheesecake). It is advised that you do not read this chapter if you're at least14 or older. But nonetheless, it is still mostly humor and anime parody so it doesn't change anything.  
  
Chapter 3: Love Thy Ed, Eddy Meets Mariel  
  
As the story goes, Eddy receives a letter from his late granduncle and inherits his mansion and fortune. And doing so, the Eds head to Honshu, Japan; from 1st class travel by airplane to hiking in the mountains. They've gone to a heck of lot of trouble, but they finally made it to Edeukyo Mansion, but without warning, a squadron of cute maids were heading straight in their way.  
  
"Gentlemen. . .it looks like this the end for us." Cried Double D in fear.  
  
"It's been nice knowing ya' guys. . .WHAT AM I SAYIN'?!" Eddy exaggerated of the outcome. "I'm too handsome to die!"  
  
Ed stood with his finger pushing his lower lip and answered. "Nope, can't think up a word guys."  
  
They held on together, closer and closer, the maids ran at them with full speed. Finally, they were pounced in a cloud of dust. As the smoke cleared, the maids were gone, and the only ones standing were Ed and Double D.  
  
Double D had his eyes closed; he opened one eye, then the other, and finally noticed that the maids were gone. "Strange. . .my body feels physically in tacked, and I haven't felt any physical impact." He said in confusion. "It's looks like they're gone. Ed, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm hungry." Answered Ed in his idiotic state.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Double D recalled. "Anywho, where's Eddy?"  
  
But then, a faint cry came from behind Ed and Double D. "GUYS! HELP Meee. . ." It was Eddy, pleading in terrible agony as the maids smothered him with their love and kindness of the arrival their new master, not to mention their well-endowed busty bodies.  
  
"This is way beyond PG-13!" Cried Eddy, struggling out like a deer thrown into a pack of hungry wolves. But then another maid grabbed him, and smothered him into her breast.  
  
"Okaeri nasai, Ediu-sama!" Greeted the smothering maid in a crimson apron.  
  
Then another maid grabbed Eddy and smothered him with all her "love". "It's so good to see you, Ediu-sama!"  
  
"We've been waiting for your arrival for sooooo long! Cried another maid, hugging Eddy with all her might.  
  
"My name is not Ediu-sama!" Eddy shrugged with his face all red in embarrassment. "ACK! And could you please let go of me, I can't breathe!"  
  
"For Heaven's sake Ed!" Exclaimed Double D, worried about the fate of their beloved companion. "Eddy doesn't stand a chance. If those maids don't let go of Eddy soon, he'll suffocate!"  
  
"Don't worry Double D, they're just playing!" Smiled Ed.  
  
"I hope you're right Ed." Double D doubts Ed's conclusion, but then Eddy's whole body changes from red to purple, from purple to gray, then finally from gray to pale green.  
  
"Can't. . .hold. . .much. . .longer. . ." Thought Eddy, feeling his life squeezed out of his body. But suddenly, all the maids let go of Eddy, and formed into a semi-circle.  
  
Eddy was able to breathe once again, changing back into his pink skin color once again. "Finally, I thought I was going to that big candy store in the sky!" Eddy gasped heavily for air and he was able to breathe freely. "What's up with you Asian girls? Can't a guy live through his personal space? (For crying out loud! Now I'm talking like the sock head. )"  
  
"Doshute no, Ediu-sama?" Ask the maids in unison.  
  
"For the last time, my name is not Ediu-sama!"  
  
Eddy is a bit ticked off from hearing that name over and over, but then a black haired maid stepped forward, and walked toward Eddy. She was wearing a short orange blouse with a white apron, a white maid cap, and two pigtails with orange hair ornaments on both sides.  
  
"Of course it's your name, Ediu-sama." Said the black haired maid. "Around here, we pronounce, "Eddy" as in "Ediu", and "sama" means "master" or "lord"."  
  
"Me? Master?" Eddy was surprised to hear that. "Hey, I like that sound of that. Me, master Eddy, or lord Eddy. No one has ever called me that."  
  
"Oh brother." Said Double D.  
  
"Oh my lasagna!" Recalled Ed.  
  
The maid giggled in a cute, but mysterious way. "It's our duty to serve your every whim, and now, let me show you my "devotion" to my duty."  
  
"What?" Asked Eddy in a nervous look.  
  
The black haired maid put her hands onto Eddy's cheeks. Eddy started to sweat and mumble without words and syllables. She puckered up her lips, closed her eyes, and then she kissed Eddy. . .ON THE LIPS!  
  
Ed and Double D gasped as they see Eddy's lips met her sweet lips. At the heat of the moment, smoke came out of Eddy's ears, his face turned red again and suddenly, he blacked out.  
  
Hours later, Eddy regained consciousness and slowly opened his eyes. "Uhmmm, what hit me?" Eddy groaned and felt a slight headache after waking up. "The last thing I remembered I was in front of my granduncle's mansion with Ed and Double D, and the next thing I was attacked by hundreds of maids. Was it real?"  
  
Eddy shook his head, thinking that it couldn't happen like that. "Nah it couldn't be, it must've been a crazy dream." Yawned Eddy. "Oh well, back to bed." Eddy punched his pillow, covered himself with an "unfamiliar" decorated blanket, and went back to sleep. In a second, he opened one eye and it grew like a saucer, realizing the sudden change of scenery.  
  
"Wait a minute, this isn't my bed." Said Eddy. "On second thought, this isn't my room!" He pulled out the covers, jumped out of that big fancy bed he slept on, and looked around the gigantic bedroom. "WHERE THE HELL AM I. . .AM I. . .AM I. . .AM I?" Eddy's voice echoed through out the bedroom.  
  
"Oh no! This isn't a dream! I must be inside my granduncle's mansion, and that kiss.yuck! I've been kissed by girl!" Eddy spits out all the so-called "cooties" and wipes his mouth off. "Hey, what am I wearing?"  
  
He then noticed he was wearing a brand new pair of light blue pajamas, feeling the smooth material of his jammies. "Whoa! These pajamas are made out of pure silk; this must've cost a fortune. Hey, and it got my name on it, with a 24 karat gold label."  
  
Eddy never thought that his granduncle was THAT rich, so he decided to stay here for a while. "Wait until the guys see me with this, and speaking of which, were the heck are they? Might as well look for them."  
  
Eddy went to the bedroom door and opened it. When his head peeked out of the door, he turned his head left to right to see if the coast is clear. Eddy was amazed, he never seen soo many rooms in a hallway that long. "Jumpin' Juranimo! It'll take me forever to find them!"  
  
"Hey Eddy!" Cried a familiar and yet idiotic voice  
  
"Over here Eddy!" Shouted another familiar voice.  
  
Eddy turned around and saw Ed and Double D, wearing pajamas as well. "Guys! Am I glad to see you here!" Eddy was overjoyed to see his buddies again. "What? You're wearing silk pajamas too?"  
  
"Well actually Eddy, we're surprised as you are." Recalled Double D scratching the back of his head. "When you blacked out, Ed and I decided to assist you, including the maids. They clothed you and took care of you, I was impressed that they even took care of our injured wounds from falling off that mountain."(As seen from chapter 2- JT)  
  
"And stuck in this mansion we are!" Smiled Ed.  
  
"Well boys, I don't know what the heck is goin' on in this crazy mansion." Eddy puts his hands in his pj pockets. "I say we change our duds, and find the guy who's taking care of this place."  
  
"Affirmative Eddy." Agreed Double D.  
  
"Okey-dokey, Smokey." Ed ranted with one of his stupid rhymes again.  
  
And so, the Eds went back to their separate rooms, changed back with a new clean set of their regular clothes, and explored the great halls of the Edeukyo Mansion. Walking along the hallways, the Eds see some maids dusting very rare Old World furniture and expensive crafts with care.  
  
"Kombanwa Ediu-sama." Greeted one of the maids, dusting the furniture.  
  
"O' Genki desu ka Ediu-sama?" Greeted another maid, dusting an exquisite ceramic vase.  
  
Everywhere they go; they see maids vacuuming the rug, maids placing 15- foot window curtains, maids arranging flowers in the vases, and through the window, even maids paddling on dusty carpet. No matter where the Eds go there'll be more maids waiting to greet their young master while tending their scheduled chores.  
  
"My word, this mansion is overrun with cute maids!" Exclaimed Double D.  
  
"I never seen soo many maids, guys!" Gawked Ed.  
  
"There's no end to this!" Shivered Eddy. "Why my granduncle hired all these maids?"  
  
Then a female voice mysteriously answered eddy's question. "That's because your granduncle had a great fond for cute girls."  
  
"If it wasn't for him, all of these maid would never get employed. He was a very generous man." When the Eds heard her voice, they saw a light purple haired girl wearing a long gray blue blouse with a white apron, a white maid cap, and a cute red bow tied to her collar. She seems to be much older than the Eds, at least 16 or 17 years old.  
  
"I apologize, it would seem that I've neglected to introduce myself." She said, and she greeted them with a traditional bow. "Watashi wa MARIEL desu."  
  
"What?" Eddy asked, not knowing what she said. "Double D, what did she say in English?"  
  
"She said her name is Mariel." Answered Double D.  
  
"Oh, well it's nice to here that, whatever she said." Said Eddy, pointing himself and his friends. "My name's Eddy, Echigo Edeukyo's grandnephew, and these are my friends."  
  
"My name's Edd, with two Ds, but you can call me Double D." Greeted Double D, he bowed to Mariel as well.  
  
"And my name is Ed, but you can call me Ed." Ed bowed, but he whacked his head on the floor instead.  
  
"Oh my, it's seemed you have very interesting friends their, Ediu-sama." Giggled Mariel. "But since all of you are wide awake, your late granduncle requested me to show you a cinematic will at the screening room."  
  
"A movie? Well fine by me, lead us the way Mariel." Said Eddy.  
  
"Right this way gentlemen." Said Mariel and the Eds followed her to the screening room.  
  
Inside the screening room, the Eds were sitting down eating popcorn and candy, while Mariel sets up the film into the projector, and played the movie. And there he was, Eddy's granduncle on the big screen.  
  
"Are you gonna share that popcorn Eddy?" Asked Double D.  
  
"Konichiwa Eddy or should I say hello." Said the projection of the late Echigo Edeukyo. "If you're watching this, that means I have finally rest in peace, leaving you my fortune and my mansion as your new home. This is a gift of apology for all the birthdays and visits I've missed, if only I lived much longer to see how much you've grown and how your dear family was doing." Then appeared a cut scene of the many enjoyments of the mansion, indoor game room, a water park (not to mention the cute maids in their bikinis), a gigantic bathroom and much more. "You'll be happy to see the many pleasures and surroundings that await you in the mansion, it's like heaven. You will never get lonely as long as my maids serve you with all their love and devotion. And now, I bid you farewell. And Mariel, please take care of my grandnephew and his friends as my last wish." Then the movie stopped playing, and the projector was turned off.  
  
Eddy was pretty impressed about his granduncle's last words. "Man, I never knew my granduncle would leave all of this to me." Said Eddy.  
  
"Indeed Ediu-sama." Said Mariel coming out of the projector room. "Because your granduncle loved you soo much after all those lonely years he had, even being far apart from your family. That's why he left you his mansion as inheritance."  
  
Eddy was listening, but instead he started to blush while looking at Mariel's perfectly figured body and innocent face. "Y-Yeah. . .I can see that."  
  
"Are you okay Ediu-sama?" Asked Mariel, but then Eddy shook his head, realizing after the trance.  
  
"What? Yeah I'm okay, it's just that I'm getting a little tired, that's all." Eddy crossed his arms and blunted.  
  
Mariel: "Should I prepare you a bath before you sleep?"  
  
Eddy: "Sure, why not? Oh and I would like to ask one favor."  
  
Mariel: "And what is your desire?"  
  
Eddy cleared his throat and gave in a declarable speech. "As the new master of the Edeukyo mansion, I would like that all maids should also serve my friends Ed and Double D like they serve me."  
  
"COOL!" Shouted Ed.  
  
"Eddy! I can't believe my ears, are you really going to let the maids serve us as well?" Exclaimed Double D with joy.  
  
"Of course! It's the least I can do for my bestest friends in the whole wide world, now that I'm living in the life of luxury." Eddy snapped his finger with a smirk. "Isn't that right Mariel?"  
  
"Of course Ediu-sama, it would be our pleasure to serve Edsu-sama (Master Ed) and Nidi-sama (Master Double D) as our new masters." Mariel bowed to Ed and Double D. "Now then, let me escort you to the bathroom, I know you will find it most "invigorating"."  
  
At bathroom, the Eds sighed in relief while enjoying the perfectly warm water. Eddy couldn't believe himself about how big is the bathroom.  
  
"Jeez Louise, she wasn't kidding about the "invigorating" part." Said Eddy as he held a cold wet waistcloth over his head. "I mean look at this, this tub's 10 times bigger than Peach Creek Lake."  
  
As Eddy continued to exaggerate, Double D twiddled his thumbs and looked up at the ceiling. "Cheer up Eddy, at least this bathroom looks very artistic, like that statue of a beautiful maiden pouring hot water out of its pitcher."  
  
"Double D, you might be right." Said Eddy and sat back with his hands behind his head. "Maybe I should relax more often and forget about everything that happened earlier today."  
  
"That's the spirit Eddy." Double D sighed and looked at Ed. "How are you feeling Ed?"  
  
"Nah ha, I'm half-boiled." Answered Ed with his idiotic smile.  
  
"Okay. . ."  
  
Everything was silent, not a care in their world, but then bubbles starting to come out in front of the Eds. With a mean smirk, Eddy slowly turned toward Ed, which he was feeling "too" relaxed. "ED! Quit farting in the water!"  
  
Eddy grabbed Ed's neck, strangling on the poor buffoon. "It wasn't me Eddy! I haven't eaten any of my favorite can of Boston baked beans yet!" Coughed up Ed. "I was saving it for a midnight snack."  
  
"Oh, a smart guy huh. . ." Eddy paused for a moment, realizing that Ed can't be THAT smart. ". . .forget I said that. Was it you sock head?"  
  
Double D waved his hands hysterically. "Honestly Eddy! I never do anything soo unsanitary in public."  
  
Eddy scratched his head in confusion. " Well if you guys didn't do it, and I know I didn't do it, then who's making those bubbles?"  
  
Out of nowhere, three teenaged girls emerged from the bubbles. "HAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!"  
  
Eddy stood up in shock and quickly grabbed his waistcloth to cover his "wet willie". "AHHH! IT'S THAT CHICK WHO KISSED ME! Wait a second. . .oh no, there's THREE of 'em!" Blushed Eddy.  
  
"Correction Eddy, they're triplets! And my God, they're NAKED!" Double D shielded his eyes in emberrasment.  
  
"Barnacle!" Cried Ed staring at them with his Bambi eyes.  
  
Eddy: "Ed, you're sick."  
  
Double D: "Well his IQ is way below average, Eddy."  
  
Eddy: "Don't remind me. Why are you girls doing here? Don't you know the word "privacy" around here?"  
  
Ignoring his question, the three girls then pounced on all three Eds, holding their arm around them, and each Ed head held between their cleavage. "Don't be soo mean Ediu-sama, you remember me kissing you, do you?" Said the first girl holding Eddy.  
  
"Don't remind me. . ." Eddy's eyes turned at each side of her cleavage. ". . .which ever you are?"  
  
"We were just here to wash you backs." Said the 2nd one holding Double D.  
  
"W-wash our backs?" Mumbled Double with his face red.  
  
"Yes, it's our duty to help wash our master." Said the 3rd one holding Ed.  
  
"Doody?" Said Ed.  
  
The triplets let go of the Eds and rubbed themselves with soap gel. "Now then, just relax and enjoy while we do "all the rest"." Said the 2nd one rubbing more soap on her body.  
  
Eddy grits his teeth and suddenly yelled at them. "STOP IT! We don't want our backs washed."  
  
The triplets stopped rubbing more soap on themselves. "Why not Ediu- sama?" Asked the triplets in unison.  
  
Eddy raised his fist and lowered his head in anger. "Because. . .because I can't stand anymore of this humiliation! For once I wish you maids just leave me alone in privacy! And further more. . .huh?" Before finishing his last sentence, he noticed the triplets were sitting near the statue far away from the Eds, staring at Eddy with very sad expressions.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Questioned Eddy and he scratched his head.  
  
"For shame Eddy, how could you say such things?" Double D was disgusted by Eddy's lack of respecting feminine modesty. "Those young ladies maybe perverted or even worse than the Kanker Sisters (Wouldn't we all ^_^;), but can't you see they're trying to please us with all their love and devotion. They're maids, they serve to please their master, even if it means washing our backs. . .with their. . .beautiful. . .delicate. . .bodies." Shrugged Double D thinking about the worse they could do.  
  
"Santa knows all and sees all, a lump of coal for Eddy." Ed agrees with Double D, or so he thought.  
  
"So?" Asked Eddy in a sarcastic tone.  
  
Double D pointed at the triplets. "Why don't you apologize the triplets and let them wash our backs."  
  
"*groans*. . .all right! I'll apologize, so get off my back." Eddy took one step forward, kicked a little, and nervously asked the triplets. "Uh girls? I-I-I sssssssssorry about what I said earlier."  
  
"Really Ediu-sama?" The triplets then shed their tears in relief.  
  
Eddy: "Really."  
  
Triplets: "Does that mean we can still wash your backs?"  
  
Eddy: "Yes, you can still wash our backs."  
  
Triplets: "WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
And so, the triplets washed their backs, even though it seemed too mature for their age so the Eds let them do it any way so they won't reopen any emotional wounds, but somehow the triplets washed more than their backs. Eddy started to turn red again; even Double D. As for Ed, well lets just say he's enjoying the service they're giving, since he's too stupid to get embarrassed.  
  
"Mmm, tingly! Ha ha ha." Smiled Ed.  
  
"Ed, you're sick, very." Said Double D, surprisingly feeling one of the triplets' breasts rubbing on his back.  
  
"Don't blame lumpy, Double D." Recalled Eddy, struggling out from another cleavage. "He can't even feel embarrassed since he lost his "marbles"."  
  
"No I didn't Eddy, I just left them back home." Ed continues to enjoy his bath with one of the triplets.  
  
The triplets washed the Eds soo good that they drowned them in a full coat of soap foam. "Hey! You didn't tell us your names!" Mumbled Eddy.  
  
Then the triplets lined up in a row. "Allow us to introduce ourselves!"  
  
"My name's Ichigo!" Said the 1st one in the middle.  
  
"Ningo!" Said the 2nd one in the left.  
  
"Sango!" Said the 3rd one in the right.  
  
"Great, just what we need, another trio of sisters falling in love with us. . .but cuter." Eddy washed up all the foam off his body. "What's next? The entire maid squadron will wash our backs as well?"  
  
Without warning, more maids are emerging from bathroom. In fact, the entire maid squadron suddenly appeared in an instant.  
  
"Me and my big mouth!" Shouted Eddy.  
  
"Edsu-samas! We're here to wash your backs! We're the Edeukyo maid squadron and service is our specialty. Hajimemashite!" Cried the ever- loving Edeukyo maids.  
  
Eddy started to feel De Ja Vu all over again. "O-k-kay ladies, lets not get too frisky now."  
  
"Indeed, can't we all just get along?" Double D was sweating nervously.  
  
"And no more of that Luvy-Dubby stuff." Recalled Ed.  
  
"LUVY-DUBBY!!!" Shouted the Edeukyo maids with delight.  
  
Eddy looked at Ed in rage. "YOU HAVE TO GET THEM STARTED! DID YA?!"  
  
"Mom's the word Eddy." Smiled Ed as usual.  
  
The Edeukyo maids franticly pounced on the Eds, serving them the "full special treatment". Eddy shrieked in fear as he was washed with one maid after another, top to bottom. Double D held his beanie on tight as some other maids tried to pull it off so they can wash his hair. As for Ed, he continued to enjoy his bath time with the maids like any other senseless idiot.  
  
That night, the Eds have finished their bath, but not very enjoyable. They sadly walked through the hallways, thinking of never again experience another tempted cleansing with women until college (yeah right!). Nevertheless, Ed was still too stupid to feel embarrassed of himself.  
  
"Man, I would never want to do that again!" Shrugged Eddy.  
  
"Likewise Eddy, likewise." Double D agreed. "I never felt soo humiliated in my entire life after they pulled of my beanie. How embarrassing!"  
  
"I'm stumped." Said Ed and he wiped his ears back and forth with his towel, in a cartoony kind of way.  
  
Eddy was about to hit Ed, but he's too tired and humiliated to do it. "Forget you Ed! I say we head back to bed and forget this whole day ever started."  
  
"I'm with you Eddy." Said Double D.  
  
Eddy: "Well good night guys!"  
  
Ed/Double D: "Good night Eddy!"  
  
So the Eds went back to their rooms to get some well-deserved rest. At Eddy's bedroom, Eddy put on his pajamas and recklessly fell on the bed. He laid down belly up and thought about his new life.  
  
"Man, I can't believe everything happened in such short notice." Thought Eddy. "First I was living in boring neighborhood with senseless toil and broken dreams, and then the next thing you know I'm having my head up with big bucks and a mansion full of beautiful maids. Speaking of maids, there's something weird about Mariel, she's way different than the other maids. She maybe more beautiful than Nazz, I can't stop thinking about since I first laid eyes on her."  
  
Eddy laid his head on his pillow and pulled up his blanket. "I don't know if it was love or what, but come to think of it, she's might be my type. Oh well."  
  
As he turned off the lights with a clap, he gave a big yawn and fell a sleep in an instant. Suddenly, he felt someone or something moving under his blanket. He quickly pulled out his blanket and in a horrific shock; it was none other than Ichigo, Ningo, and Sango wearing skanky loose night slips.  
  
"E-DI-U-SA-MA. . ." Whispered the triplets.  
  
"HUH?!" Gasped Eddy in fear.  
  
"You're not sleeping without us "tucking you in", huh?" Smirked Ningo- chan and she pushed her breasts together with her arms to show off her bulging cleavage.  
  
"I. . .I. . .I. . ." Mumbled Eddy.  
  
Ichigo-chan moved her finger "Tsk, Tsk, it's our duty to tuck you in at night, and service is our specialty because we Edeukyo maids are specialists."  
  
Eddy: "No! Don't do it. . .I mean it. . .AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Then the night ended with a shriek of terror, and loves, hearts and kisses from three ecchi-obsessed triplets. Who knows, this is just the beginning for the Eds when you're a rich kid living in a big mansion with the Edeukyo Maid Squadron. Here in Edeukyo Maid Tai.  
  
Author's note:  
  
I'm pretty sorry for sudden surprise of fan service in the 3rd chapter, but this is how it goes in the original anime series, but with a little taste of Ed, Edd n' Eddy. I was surprised myself after finishing the chapter, but hey, that you expect from a romance comedy anime series (Like Ranma1/2, Tenchi Muyo, Love Hina, etc.). For those who don't know the anime series that the Eds crossover, I'll explain it. Hanaukyo Maid Tai (Hanaukyo Maid Squadron), it's all about a middle school student named Taro Hanaukyo who decided to live at his grandfather's mansion after his mother's death. But when he got there, he noticed that the mansion was overrun by cute maids who serve him his every whim (at least they thought it was). This is major problem for Taro, because he's allergic to girls. But there was one maid Taro isn't allergic to, and her name is Mariel. That's the reason I crossover The Eds with characters from Hanaukyo Maid Tai. I hope you understand why I put PG-13 in the fan fic. Reviews are always accepted in the fan fic, so keep on posting.  
  
Preview: Thunderfox JT: On the next chapter of Edeukyo Maid Tai, The Eds are going in their first day in a Japanese middle school, but everything starting to get weird; Ed was able to answer a really hard math problem after a bright flash, Eddy became the school's no.1 basketball star, and Double D became popular with the girls. Who could be making all those miracles behind their backs? Who else, Mariel and the maids. It's life at school on chapter 4: School of Hard Eds. See Ya!  
  
KEEP THOSE REVIEWS COMIN'! 


	4. School of Hard Eds

EDeukyo Maid Tai 

By: Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" for Disclaimer:

This fan fic is a crossover parody of Cartoon Network and A.K.A. Cartoon Productions' Ed, Edd n' Eddy with Hanaukyo Maid Tai. Ed, Edd n' Eddy and Hanaukyo Maid Tai are copyrighted by their owners, so I don't mean to harm them. I'm only using the characters to make my crossover parody fan fic. I'm only making this fan fic more interesting. SO PLEASE DON"T SUE ME! Thank you for your support.

Jonathan "ThunderFox JT" Santos

Chapter 4: School of Hard Eds

It's bright and sunny morning in the Edeukyo Mansion, and all the maids continued with their daily chores. Mariel was on his way to Eddy's bedroom to wake him up. As she reached the door, she knocked on it and asked.

Mariel: "Ediu-sama, are you awake? It's time to get up. "

Inside the bedroom, Eddy was still sleeping. He tossed and turned from Mariel's call, but still no respond from him.

Mariel: "Well then, if you're not up yet, I might as well come in then."

And so she did, she slowly opened the door and entered. She saw Eddy still sleeping, laying around with a puckered up snore and a messed up bed as always. She walked to his bedside and softly tapped Eddy's shoulder. But that woke him up in a horrific way.

Eddy (scream): "AAHHH! Get away from me you crazy bi. . .huh?"

Eddy noticed Mariel and he was relieved.

Eddy (sighs): "Phew, it's only you, Mariel. I thought you were those triplets again."

Mariel: "Did you sleep well, Ediu-sama?"

Eddy: "Not really, I couldn't sleep an inch after that experience with you-know-who's."

Mariel (giggle): "Tee hee, is that so? You know those triplets; they do any means necessary to please you."

Eddy: "Yeah, a bit TOO MUCH if you ask me. So watcha' woke me up for, Mariel?"

Mariel: "Well, Ediu-sama, it is time for you and your friends to prepare for your first day and semester of school."

Eddy jumped out of his bed and continued on his way to the bathroom with Mariel.

Eddy: "First semester? But it's the middle of spring."

Mariel: "True, but here in Japan, we start the whole school year from the spring term, to the fall term."

Two maids waited for Eddy to help him brush his teeth. One was brushing Eddy's teeth, while the other holds up a cup for him to gargle and spit.

Eddy (brushing): "Ahhgw, Ihg geh ith."

After the first maid finished brushing his teeth, the other maid pours some water into his mouth. Eddy gargles and spits it out into the cup. Another maid then came and combed Eddy's hair.

Eddy: "So that's how the school year around here is different from the U.S."

Mariel: "Hai."

After leaving the bathroom, they went to the changing room, and another pair of maids helped change from his pajamas then into a middle school uniform.

Eddy: "So tell me, which school you signed us up?"

Mariel: "Just a school near town, at the outskirts of the mansion."

Eddy: "Eh, sounds cool."

The maids finished changing Eddy's clothes, and Mariel and Eddy left his bedroom. On their way, they saw Ed and Double D lively as ever.

Ed (waves): "Hi, Eddy!"

Double D: "Good morning, Eddy."

Eddy: "Hey, guys!"

Mariel (bows): "Ohayo gozaimasu, Edsu-sama, Nidi-sama. I see you two are wide awake as well."

Eddy: "How's your morning started off?"

Ed: "Chunky!"

Eddy: "I'll take that as an okay. How's yours, Double D?"

Ed: "Believe me, Eddy, you don't want to know."

Eddy: "What's the problem?"

Double D (sighs miserably): "Okay, I'll tell you. After waking up, I had an immediate "No.1" emergency to the toilet. When all of a sudden, those amorous triplets pulled out my pants to help me use the toilet and they held my. . ."

Eddy (disgusted): " Stop! For cryin' out loud, Double D. I don't even want to think about it! "

Double D: "Sorry Eddy! --;"

Mariel: "Oh, that reminds me, the maids of the gourmet division have already prepared breakfast."

Eds (unison): "Breakfast!"

Eddy: "Why didn't you say so, I'm starved! Last one there's a rotten egg!"

Eddy takes lead and the others catch up. At the dinning room, the Eds were shocked from the sight of their breakfast, over 100 courses.

Double D: "My word! Look at all this food!"

Ed: "Wowie-dee! I never seen so many butter toasts and gravy!"

Eddy: "Get ready to commence digging, boys."

So the Eds commenced their bad eating habits, except for Double due to his prestigious dinning manners. A few table scraps later, Eddy and Double D were getting full and couldn't eat one more bite.

Eddy: "Oh, man, I'm stuffed!"

Cook maid no.1: "Why, Ediu-sama, you haven't finished the rest of your entries yet. Here, please try out Belgium waffles and pancakes!"

Eddy (picking his teeth): "No thanks, no more food, and pancakes give me gas. belch! "

Double D: "Me neither, and excuse yourself, Eddy."

Cook maid no.2: "But we cooked all this food for you, please eat with your heart's content."

Cook maid no.3: "Hai, look how Edsu-sama's enjoying his breakfast."

Ed (eating): "BUTTER TOAST!"

Eddy: "That's because he's a feeding-frenzied lunkhead."

Cook maid no.1: "Please eat all our food, we beg of you."

Eddy: "I will not!"

But then the cook maids started to shed tears, staring them with their big Bambi eyes.

Cook maids (unison): "Shiku. . .shiku. . .shiku. . .shiku. . .shiku. . ."

Eddy: "What I do?"

Double D: "Don't you see, Eddy, "shiku" is a sound effect word for sadness. They worked so hard to cook all this food for us."

Mariel (wiping a tear with a handkerchief): "That is correct, Nidi-sama. Like all the other maids in the mansion, they enjoy serving their master with all their heart. But if they don't please their master, they'll become unemployed."

Eddy (surprised): "Really?"

Cook maids (unison and holding hands together): "Whaaaaaah! We'll be jobless, penniless; we might even end up as porn actors in an on-line hentai studio.

Eddy began to have second thoughts and imagined about their terrible fate. Rejected résumés, staring in front of a hentai studio and millions of perverts watching them get raped on-line.

Eddy (nervous): "On second thought, I think I'll finish those pancakes."

Double D: "Me too."

Cook maids (cheering in unison): "WAAAAAAAAAEEEEEIIIIII!"

Mariel: "That's the spirit."

And so, Eddy and Double D continued to finish their breakfast, so they won't disappoint the cook maids. After eating their breakfast, they arrived at the courtyard with their stomachs plumped and full.

Double D (wheezy): "Looks like we won't be having lunch and dinner after that experience."

Ed: "Seconds!"

Eddy: "Would you cut that out, Ed?"

Then Mariel appeared.

Mariel: "Ed-sama's, your vehicle is ready to transport you to school."

Eddy: "Oh, baby, now that's what I'm talking about! So what are we riding on? A stretch limo? A yacht? Or how about one those carriages?"

Mariel (shook her head): "Why no, Ediu-sama, we'll be taking the company harrier chopper."

Eddy: "A chopper?"

The scene skips to an airborne, double engine chopper, flying past the deep forest of the mountains. At the cockpit, the Eds were strapped into their seats, sitting across Mariel and a little cute blonde maid with a ferret on her head, and a brunette maid wearing glasses was flying the chopper.

Double D: "Invigorating!"

Eddy: "Hey, Mariel, I know it's cool letting us fly to school, but why a chopper?"

Double D: "Indeed, shouldn't we be riding on a limousine at least?"

Mariel: "Why no, since the mansion is very far from the city, it will take days to go by limousine."

Eddy (looking out the window): "I see what you mean."

"AAACK-CHOOOO!

Eddy: "What was that?"

Double D: "It sounded like someone sneezed, but it didn't came from anyone in the cockpit."

Ed: "Maybe it's a weenie-eatin' gremlin, ripping the chopper apart from Twilight Bone: The Movie."

Everyone sweatdropped after hearing Ed's stupid comment.

Mariel: "Don't be silly, it was just the air vent, it sometimes make noises that sounds like a real sneeze."

Eddy: "I hope you're right, either it was a real person sneezing or else that air vent needs a fixer-upper."

Little did the Eds know, at the other end of the air vent, there was another room carrying a squadron of maids disguised as schoolgirls, including the triplets. They were relieved that their masters didn't find out that one of them sneezed, or else their cover was blown.

Minutes later, the chopper finally landed at the school courtyard, dropping off the Eds for their first time in a Japanese middle school.

Mariel: "Now, Ed-sama's, be sure to return to the chopper after school. We'll be waiting for you all day, just to be sure."

Eds (unison): "Okay!"

Mariel (smiles): "Have a good day at school. "

The Eds left Mariel and walked their way to school, but then Eddy ran back to Mariel.

Eddy: "Uh, Mariel?"

Mariel: "Yes, Ediu-sama?"

Eddy: "I don't want to say it in front of the guys, but I would like to say something to you."

Mariel: "So, what is it?"

Eddy kicked the dirt a little and scratched his head.

Eddy: "I know we just met and all, but I'm starting to like you having as my chief maid."

Mariel: "Why, Ediu-sama? Arigato gozaimasu!"

Eddy (nervous): "Yeah, but what I'm trying to say is that I."

Then school bell rang.

Eddy: "Rats! I'm late for class! Catcha' later, Mariel!"

Eddy quickly ran back to school, and Mariel was concern of what were Eddy's last words.

Mariel (curious): "Aré? I wonder what Ediu-sama was about to say? Sateto."

Mariel returned to the chopper and then she closed the hatch. She asks the maid wearing the glasses, green blouse and white apron.

Mariel: "Ikuyo-san, have the squadron been deployed?"

Ikuyo: "Affirmative. And they didn't suspect a thing."

Mariel: "Excellent, we will begin Operation: Help and Assist, immediately."

Ikuyo pushed a green button and transformed the cockpit into an operation room with computers, nerve tracking system, communication system, and monitors revealing the entire school and the Ed's whereabouts.

Mariel: "It's our duty to make sure Ediu-sama and his friends are having a great time on their first day of school. It's a good thing we deployed our finest undercover maids to dress up as classmates to follow their every move."

Ikuyo: "Sodewa ne. Sometimes I amaze myself, or my name isn't Ikuyo, lead maid of the Edeukyo Department of Technology."

Back at a certain classroom, the teacher was introducing the Eds to the class.

Teacher: "Class, I like you to give a warm welcome to our new foreign students from America. Boys, please introduce yourselves."

Ed (wiggles his fingers): "Hello, my name is Ed."

Double D: "My name's Eddward, but you can call me Double D."

Eddy: "And I'm Eddy, grandnephew of the late Echigo Edeukyo, and I'm DA' MAN!"

Students (unison): "Ohayo!"

Teacher: "Very good! Okay, boys, you may be seated over there."

The Eds followed through the rows of seated students and took their desks. But one of the students, who's actually an Edeukyo Maid in disguise, hid herself and used a hidden speaker and hearing piece to report back the chopper.

Schoolgirl maid no.1: "SGM1 to Mariel, our masters have entered the classroom and taken their desks. Over."

Mariel (through the speaker): "Copy that SGM1, their vital signs are green after their introduction, very good for their first day. Report back for further information."

Schoolgirl maid no.1: "Roger."

The 1st period begins with Algebra.

Teacher: "Okay, class. Today, we will continue the basics of factorizing equations. Now then, who can factor 63-35x+42y?"

Everyone raised his or her hands, including Double D.

Teacher: "Hmm, let's see. How about. . .Ed!"

Everyone stared at the butter toast brained Ed.

Ed (turns his head in a confused look): "Um, m-me?"

Teacher: "Yes, you."

Double D: "Come on, Ed. You better do what the teacher said."

Eddy: "Oh, this I gotta' see."

Ed slowly walked up to the blackboard with the algebra problem. He started to sweat nervously while holding up the chalk since he's bad at math. (TFJT: We all know he's no rocket scientist, huh?)

Back at the chopper, yellow lights started to flash from a semi-image of Ed in the computer screen.

Mariel: "Oh dear, I'm picking high discomfort levels from Edsu-sama's nervous system, initiate plan Alpha to help him answer the math problem."

Schoolgirl maids (unison and quietly): "Ho!"

The schoolgirl maids put on their flash proof sunglasses and released a flash bomb around the room, temporarily blinding the class body.

Teacher: "Iya, that light!"

Eddy: "Where it came from?"

One of the maids secretly answered the problem and quickly rushed back to her desk. After the flash faded, everything was back to normal.

Teacher: "Huh, what happened? Hmm, must've been a power surge. Okay, Ed, let's see what's your answer."

Ed: "But, teacher, I haven't even. . ."

The teacher looks at the blackboard and saw his answer.

Teacher: "Why, Ed? Your answer is correct! The answer is 7(9-5x+6y)"

Ed (confused): "I did it?"

Eddy (surprised): "He did it?"

Double D: "Good show, fine fellow!"

Ed (runs around in excitement): "YIP, YIP, WAHOOO! Toy boat, toy boat, toy boat, toy boat!"

Schoolgirl maid no.2: "Math class accomplished, Mariel-senpai!"

Mariel: "Well done, only a few more periods to go."

Eddy: "I don't believe it! Tell me this isn't happening?"

A few periods later, The Eds were walking by the hallway during lunch break.

Eddy: "Whoa, this is getting too weird, Double D."

Double D: "Our presence in this school is rapped in an enigma, I'm afraid."

Eddy: "Tell me about it, weird stuff's been happening since we got here: lumpy scored a math problem after the lights went crazy, and I gotten an A+ on my science pop quiz after a smokescreen, I stink in science for cryin' out loud!"

Double D: "It's true that you lack in scientific notations and physics, and miraculously passed it, but at least nothing out of the ordinary happened to me."

Eddy: "Oh Yeah? What about the time at Literature class when you handed out your poem and read it to everyone. Every girl from that class went gaa- gaa over that last line."

Double D: "For your information, I didn't wrote that poem, but it had my handwriting and everything. My poem was mundane by the time I finished it, after that, I accidentally bumped into one of the students after she handed over hers, but she looks seemingly familiar. This is really strange."

Ed: "We're being watched by aliens! Maybe the schoolgirls are spies from the planet Bacon and they want to suck the guts from our marrow."

Eddy (sarcastic): "Gee, Ed, what ever gave you that idea?"

Ed: "Because we are being followed by girls from before that I don't recognize, but I do."

Ed points at the same schoolgirls from the last three periods, which were really Edeukyo Maids in disguise. They turned away nervously and sweatdropped, not to let them recognize who they really are.

Eddy: "Weirdsville."

Double D: "Indeed."

The final period of the day is PE class, and all the students, including the Eds, are gathered inside the gymnasium with the PE teacher, doing their warm ups. Unlike the students, Double D wheezed and panted as he try to finish at least one push-up or sit-up. The teacher blows his whistle and everyone gathered around.

PE teacher: "Okay, class, listen up! Now that we've finished with our warm ups, our "Sport of The Day" will be that ever popular slam dunkin' game, Basketball!"

All (except Eddy): "WAI!"

PE teacher: "Okay! We'll start off with the boys first in teams of 5 and I'll randomly pick the players for the red and blue team."

Eddy (exaggerate): "Basketball! But I stink in that game!"

Double D (snickers): "Y-yes, not only your skills are dull, boot you lack in "measurements". Heh, heh."

Eddy: "Are you sayin' I'm short? I thought I told you not to call me that again!"

Double D: "Sorry, Eddy, a tad "small" joke, you know. Ha ha!"

Eddy became furious and his ears started to smoke.

Eddy: "WHY I OUTTA'. . ."

PE teacher: ". . .Tajimi in the blue team, and last on the red team. . .Eddy!"

Eddy: "Huh! OH, MAN!"

Eddy started to sweat nervously as he stared the opposing player in middle of the basketball court. His knees were shaking, and his eyes twitched, unconfident if he doesn't make the tip-off. Mariel detected Eddy's condition, and dispatched the Royal Personal Battalion (A.K.A. the triplets).

Mariel: "As you three know the situation, Ediu-sama's nervous system is more crucial than the last periods, it's very important that Ediu-sama must win this game."

Ichigo (speaking through her receiver): "No sweat, Mariel-senpai! We got it all covered as we speak."

Ningo (nods): "We built a patented pulley on the Gymnasium roof so we can easily move Ediu-sama."

Sango: "And we hooked him up with semi-invisible wire lines, so he'll never notice."

Mariel: "Sounds like an excellent plan! Just make sure he wins."

Triplets (unison): "HO!"

Back inside the Gymnasium, the PE teacher is about ready to start the tip- off. He blows his whistle and tosses the ball real high. "FIGHTO!" He shouted.

As the opposing player leaped for the ball, Eddy was mysteriously carried off from the ground and reached for the ball.

Eddy: "Hey! What da' heck is going on around. . .huh? The Ball! Come to papa!"

Eddy quickly smacked the ball to one of his teammates.

Double D (surprised): "Gasp! I can't believe my eyes, Ed! Eddy snatched the ball in one leap!"

Ed: "I can't believe my eyes either, Double D. Boy, are my eyes twitchy."

Meanwhile, back at the Gymnasium roof, the triplets were cranking up the maid-powered pulley cart and following Eddy's movements. One of Eddy's teammates called him.

Eddy's teammate: "Hey, Eddy! Catch!"

He passed the ball to Eddy, but then the opposing player was about to jump and block the ball in midair.

Opposing player: "Face it, newbie, there's no way you get pass me with that height."

Eddy: "For the last time, I'm not short!"

Eddy was suddenly pulled up again, and jumped over his obstacle and caught the ball.

Eddy: "I don't know what's going on here, but I somehow got super-human flight, just like Goku from DBZ. All right, let's rock!"

Ichigo (peeking through her binoculars and listening): "You heard our master, sisters, let's help him win the game!"

Ningo & Sango: "HO!"

They quickly cranked up the cart and moved Eddy toward the basket in midair. As Eddy reached for the basket, he slam-dunked it and showed off his green tongue, scoring for his team a 2 pointer.

Eddy: "I did it! I scored the big one for the first time! Eat your heart out Jordan!"

One quarter after another, Eddy keeps scoring more points, while the triplets do all the work. At the last 10 seconds of the 4th quarter, all the opposing players were concentrating on Eddy, he's surrounded. But Eddy was carried off from the center of the court, and scored a 3-point slam- dunk. All the students cheered and screamed to their new star player. Even the schoolgirls were gossiping.

Schoolgirl No.1: "Waaaii, Eddy is sooo cool!"

Schoolgirl No.2: "Hai! He maybe small, but he looks so kawai!

Schoolgirl No.3: "For sure, I wish he was my boyfriend."

The guys also admired of Eddy's immense skills and all over him too.

Schoolboy No.1: "Sugoi! Your B-ball skill is awesome!"

Schoolboy No.1: "You should join in our Sports Club."

Schoolboy No.3: No way! He should join in the Kendo club!"

Schoolboy No.4: "You got it all wrong! How about the Swim Club!"

Eddy: "Come on, guys! It was nothing! Really!"

As the whole class crowded him, Ed and Double D were very suspicious.

Double D: "Ed, I'm concern about Eddy's popularity. How was he able to score all those points, he doesn't even reach the hoop for a slam-dunk back at Peach Creek."

Ed: "Maybe some 4-eyed, 8-tentacled space hamsters from the planet Ham-Ha triggered Eddy's super human genes and turned him into Eddy the super hamster!"

Double D: "Remind me not to ask you again, Ed."

Ed: "Mum's the word."

Back at the chopper. . .

Mariel: "Good work! That concludes Operation: Help and Assist. You may return to the chopper now."

The triplets (dazed and tuckered out): "Hai. . ."

They slowly gave the thumbs up and fainted. As the sun sets, all the undercover maids and the triplets quickly returned to the chopper before the Eds could. Then the Eds came back from the school entrance and returned to the chopper.

Mariel: "Welcome back, Ed-sama's. How was your first day at middle school?"

Eddy: "Weird, but pretty good."

Double D: "Indeed, there've been a lot of strange activities lately."

Mariel: "Oh, that? I bet it's just your imagination."

Eddy: "Right. . ."

Mariel: "We don't want to lolly-gag now, it's time to return home."

Double D: "I agree."

And so, that ends another story with the life and leisure of Ed, Edd n' Eddy and the Edeukyo maids.

Preview:

On the next Edeukyo Maid Tai, little Cynthia gives the Eds a grand tour of the mansion. Plus, a special demonstration of Ikuyo's latest invention, the Weather Machine. Next time on Edeukyo Maid Tai, Chapter 5: Lifestyles of The Rich and Ed. See ya' next time.

Author's notes:

Hiya, readers! Sorry I took so long, been busy with college studies and everything. But since it's already summer 2003, I'm back on track and I'll be able to finished the rest of the chapters of my other fanfics. Plus, a new fanfic based on my favorite comic book called Gold Digger and tribute to one of my favorite episodes from the Real Ghostbusters series; I call it The Diggers Ghostbusters. For all you readers, you can find it at comics: Miscellaneous Superheroes. See ya' soon!


End file.
